


It Happened One Night/Healing

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: From my 300 Celebration (REQUESTS CLOSED), for @unleashthemidnightCharacter: Gabriel | Prompt:  #30. “Give me something to believe in.”&From my 300 Celebration (REQUESTS CLOSED), for @thewhiterabbit42Character: Gabriel | Prompt:  #19. “I was afraid that you’d be afraid If I told you that I was afraid of intimacy.”





	1. It Happened One Night

Anger wasn’t a feeling you normally experienced. In fact, people would often say that you were the most composed out of you and your two brothers. Considering Dean’s life motto was “shoot, then ask questions”, and how many times Sam had fought your father, it was always on you to have a clear mind when things went south.

That time, however, calm was a word that you swore didn’t existed anymore. All because of the honeycomb-haired archangel you couldn’t get your mind off.

The case was supposed to be simple, you were completely sure it was just one shapeshifter… keyword: _one_. When you went down to the sewers, it’d turned out to be four of them, leaving you and your brothers at a disadvantage.

Whether by instinct or the heat of the moment, the only person you could think about, when feeling that was going to be your last hunt, was Gabriel. It wasn’t exactly a prayer, nor a cry for help. It was just him.

You pictured him there with you, probably making some cheesy joke about shapeshifters, while taking care of the fourth one that was now holding you by the throat. You remembered all the times you spent together alone at the bunker, the first time because Dean benched you after you decided to take on three werewolves by yourself.

While you were sulking in the couch, throwing a fit over being “grounded”, Gabriel appeared. And after making fun of you for a couple or hours, he made sure you had a blast in your couple of days off.

Since that day you found yourself coming up with several excuses, just to stay at home and spend time with him instead of going hunting with your brothers. It was a secret, at first, until one day Sam and Dean came home sooner than expected, finding you and Gabriel in the midst of a nerf-gun war.

They didn’t like it at all, yet you couldn’t care less. Since there was no denial your happiest moments were always with Gabriel.  

But now, you were angry.  _He_  had made you angry.

It happened one night, somewhere between your twelfth or thirteenth shot of whiskey. Music filled the bunker, while you simply shared some drinks bundled together on the couch. Giggles left your chest after he said something stupid about heaven, his head was on your lap while you unconsciously held hands tightly.

That’s when  _it_  happened.

 _“I think that I’m falling in love with you,”_  you sighed, the second after your laughter died down.

And just like that, he was gone.

Three weeks later,  _still_  not a word from Gabriel, and now you were going to die.  _Of course_ you were angry. Angry at him for leaving, at yourself for blurting that bullshit, and at your brothers for not checking correctly what you were facing.

The mess that was on your head was now fading, thanks to the lack of oxygen flowing to your brain. Thankfully, the pressure on your neck suddenly disappeared, allowing you to take a deep gasp for air. Your eyes began to focus, immediately spotting the reason of your anger helping Dean to rid of the two last shifters that were still alive.

The bundle of emotions that rippled through you, momentarily overshadowed the anger that’d been building up inside you for weeks now.  

“Are you okay?” Sam’s worried voice made you turn your eyes away from the archangel to him, finding your brother kneeling beside you to take a better look at your bruised throat.  

Nothing but a dry cough left your mouth as you tried to speak, aching even more.  

“Don’t speak, just try to breathe,” the brunette ordered, quickly turning behind his shoulder to look for Dean.

A second later Gabriel was standing close to you, coming closer to touch your neck too. With a quick slap you silently warned him to stay away, a furious glare meeting his amber eyes.

“Don’t be stubborn,” he spat, grabbing your wrist and quickly touching your neck delicately.  

The pain disappeared in an instant, allowing you to stand up and step away from him. You could feel Sam’s eyes piercing through you with curiosity, while a deep silence made its way among the place.  

“You ok?” Dean asked from behind you, placing a hesitant hand on your shoulder.  

“Let’s go home,” you avoided his question. “He’s not allowed to come.” A finger pointed directly at Gabriel, who quickly rolled his eyes in exasperation.  

“Sugar, let’s talk,” he pleaded, his whole posture and features softening in an instant.  

“Oh, now you want to talk? Screw you, Gabriel.”

“Woah, okay, what’s going on here?” Dean inquired, positioning himself between you and Gabriel. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” you quickly answered, crossing arms in front of your chest like a child.

Once again, Gabriel appeared next to you, clapping once to catch everybody’s attention. “Sorry guys, your sister and I need a moment to talk. See you in the car.” With a snap of his fingers, they both disappeared.  

“I do not need to talk to you. Leave Gabriel, it’s easy for you to do anyways.” You spoke quickly and poignantly, as you made your way out of the sewer, only to find he’d locked you both in there. “Let me out!” You ordered.

“I literally just saved your life, you could at least let me speak.” His tone was now raising at the same level as yours, as he stepped closer to you, grabbing you by the arm to face him.

“No, Gabriel.” You pulled your arm away from his grip with a strong movement, pushing him immediately after. “You left, you left me after I said  _that_. Of all the shitty things you could’ve done, that was the worst of all. And then, you disappeared  _for weeks_ , what the fuck is up with that? Does my feelings really disgust you so much?”

You didn’t try to leave again despite the harshness of your words, a part of you wanting him to fix your broken heart. Gabriel’s shoulders fell defeatedly, and he passed a hand through his hair before trying to say anything.

“I freaked out, sugar, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, but I just… in a way you’re right, leaving it’s kind of easy for me to do.” He admitted, his golden eyes fell to the ground, looking more ashamed than he ever had. “But I freaked out because I was falling for you too… I am in love with you.”

A crack in his voice hitched your breath, sending a pain worse than the one you felt moments ago. Gabriel confessed his love to you, but you were hurt, wounded even. After everything you’d been through, all the time you thought he wasn’t coming back, you couldn’t let go so easily.

“I don’t believe you….” You sighed, letting tears fall from your eyes. “I’m sorry but I can’t, after what you did.”

“I love you, I really do,” he reassured, cupping your face with his hands to make you look at him, and softly brushing the tears away with his thumbs. “Forgive me, please.”

“I can’t, not so easily. Just…” Little sobs left your chest, you raised your hands to place them on top of his. “Give me something to believe in, Gabriel…. to believe in you,” you beseeched, now pushing him away once more.

Not wanting to listen to anything more, you began to climb the stairs outside of the dirty, cold place, wondering what he would do now. You weren’t even sure what you wanted from him, but you’d never felt something even remotely close to love for someone, making your pain bigger and heavier. A part of you could understand his train of thought, yet the other expected he cared enough for you not to do something like that.  

“I’ll do anything,” he simply muttered, following right behind you in complete silence.


	2. Healing

His eyes.  

Staring into them was like looking at the sun through a glass of whiskey. You could swear they had light of their own. Maybe they did, thanks to his grace.  

On a normal day you would stare into his eyes for minutes, letting that solid amber warm you up. You adored how his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed, causing them to almost shut close. On a normal day that would be enough to have you smiling until the next one.  

But it wasn’t a normal day.

It actually hadn’t been a normal  _couple_  of months.

Not too long ago, Gabriel broke your heart, and was now trying everything in his power to heal it. While also trying to convince you he was in love with you too.  

There was no doubt he had endured more than you expected. Considering Dean almost shiv his ass, guarded the bunker against him, and simply stared at him menacingly all the time after you removed the sigils so he could enter.

Gabriel would stay with you whenever you allowed him to. There were days when you wanted him close, simply talking and hanging as you used to, before the incident. Then, there were others when you couldn’t even see his face, knowing you would punch him if he dared appearing close to you.

Still, even when you warned him to stay away, there was a part of you that felt him around. It would be lying to say that bothered you, since you hated feeling alone.

He endured so many things you never expected he would, from the worse attitude Dean adopted towards him, Sam trying his best to stay away from your business (while still supporting you only), to your sudden heartbroken outbursts.

He’d snap anything you wanted, take you wherever you wished. There were times when he would simply be there for you, or stay and listen to all the things you had to tell him when you remembered just how mad you were at him.  

The archangel would repeatedly tell you how much he loved you, despite anything. He’d hold you in his arms whenever you allowed him to, peck your cheeks, head and hands softly. Remind you how perfectly beautiful you were to his eyes, make you smile when you needed.

That day, however, as you stared into Gabriel’s pools of pure golden, there was an internal battle inside you. Really not knowing if you wanted him to leave, or stay.    

He was sitting across from you in the war room, leaning back against his chair quietly. You’d stopped pretending you were reading it about an hour ago, when your mind decided there was nothing else to focus on but Gabriel. The silence between you was tense, as the two of you stared at the other one.  

One of your brother’s steps began to sound louder as he approached the room, not even that taking your eyes away from the archangel.

“Hey, kiddo. We have a case in North Dakota, pack your stuff,” Dean semi-ordered, turning on his heel to his room.

“I’m not going.”  

Your statement caused Gabriel’s brows to raise so high, one could swear they’d stuck at the top of his head. Dean on the other side, quickly turned his body back to look at you, confusion all over his features.

“Uh, why?” He asked, not really knowing what else to do.

“I don’t want to. I’ll stay here with Gabriel,” you simple answered, sending more doubt and confusion to both men.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel was the one to ask this time around, fearing you might change your mind all of a sudden.

A tilt of your head was enough of an answer for them, as Dean raised his arms in a mock surrender, making his way out of the room. The archangel smiled softly at you, in an attempt to ease the ambiance. But instead of gifting him one back, you closed the book in front of you, and stood to leave to your room.

There wasn’t an exact reason to why you’d decided to do it, he’d done nothing but smile at you. Then again, it was difficult to think straight with all the stupid emotions and thoughts dancing around your head 24/7.  

* * *

Gabriel laid in his bed in silence, confused and amazingly tired. He didn’t know what else was there for him to do, so you could truly understand just how much he loved you. But he had fucked up, and was now beyond afraid he could never fix what he’d done.

He pushed his fingers into his eyes, irritated and sore from trying not to cry on a daily basis. It was torture to have to keep a distance from you, when just a mere months ago you two were inseparable. He should’ve realized so long ago what he felt for you, yet it was clear he was scared.  

How would things go if you two could get past this and finally be together?  

There was more than enough danger surrounding you as it was. If he was with you, there would be even more. People, monsters, angels, and demons could use one of you against the other. He couldn’t deal with that thought at all.

Perhaps, that was the reason he’d decided to hold back, and try ignore the love for you growing in his chest.

But he couldn’t anymore, he wouldn’t. Gabriel had decided to accept everything that he felt, and how he was willing to go down swinging for you, how he would give up anything you asked, or he needed to, to make you happy the rest of your life.  

If only you two could get past this.

As he fell deep into his thoughts, the sound of his bedroom door slamming open caused him to shoot up from the bed. His golden eyes immediately found you at the edge of the door, wearing pajamas and a sad, defeated look on your face. It didn’t take him long to realize it was the middle of the night.

“Sugar? Are you okay?” He asked in a soft voice.

A loud sniff was you only answer, as you walked over to his bed, and crawled up to him. Straddled on his lap, you stared into his eyes as he sat up to be closer to you. His arms surrounded your waist, and his hands warmly caressed your back.  

“What’s wrong?” The archangel breathed out, completely lost in your glassy eyes and full lips forming a pout.

Pressing foreheads together with him, you closed your eyes to take a deep sigh. The silence wasn’t awkward, but calm and peaceful. “You died…” You finally whispered, the thoughts of your nightmare/memories flashing through your head. “Your own brother did that to you… Kali tried to as well.”

His jaw fell, and his eyes snapped open. Gabriel felt a shiver go down his spine, remembering that night at the Elysian Fields hotel. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his lips. You didn’t say anything either, for you closed the distance between the two of you in a kiss.

The kiss began shy, and sweet, as an apology acceptance from his wrongdoing. Your fingers found his hair, brushing it and pulling it, causing Gabriel to moan. Your tongue quickly brushed his lower lip, to which he responded by doing the same, deepening the kiss in a matter of seconds.

He separated from you after a good amount of time, to let you breathe a bit. You opened your eyes to find him staring deeply at you, a question within his deep gaze. A simple nod from you was enough, and he quickly kissed you once more, letting his hands touch your whole body more freely.  

Gabriel turned and put you down on the mattress, letting his lips explore your neck and chest, while removing your pajamas. Your nervous fingers removed his clothing as well, and you touched and admired every bit of skin you began to undress.

His kisses began to fall down your body until he met your core, where he pressed a kiss against your underwear. A sharp gasp from you and the grip on his golden curls was enough of a signal that it was okay for him to go. His fingers snatched the sides of your panties, sliding them off with a swift movement.  

The feeling of his tongue dancing and pressing against your sex with so much hunger and desire, drove you straight to heaven. Yet there was a part of you that thought this was better than that.  

“Gabriel-” you moaned his name loudly, causing him to growl in response. A quick jerk of his hips against the mattress surprised you, the desire of feeling that against you overtaking your mind. “Gabriel, please.” He opened his eyes to meet yours, making you blush furiously at the sight of him eating you up. “Kiss me,” you pleaded, pulling his head towards you.  

As he crawled over you to kiss you, your hands began to unzip his pants. Gabriel raised a brow at you, a Cheshire grin overtaking his features. He let you pull down his pants and boxers, his erection rubbed against you.  

“Are you sure?” He mumbled, the need for you darkening his eyes.  

You could swear he couldn’t contain himself at all, but he wanted you to be comfortable, and sure, about this whole thing. The realization of this warmed you up, making you smile softly. “Take me,” you purred against his lips.

Without thinking about it twice, Gabriel let himself into you, groaning deeply as he felt you around him. A heavy breath left his mouth, his shoulders fell, and his arms quivered, doing his best to not fall on top of you. The movement of your hips begged for him to move, which he did.

Gabriel moved slowly, but hard, making you gasp and moan with each thrust. “You’re… so beautiful,” he said, lowering his head to press his forehead against yours. “I love you… I love you so much.”

His words caused a wave of emotion to overcome you, finally letting all that pain and fear leave your body in the midst of your intimate moment. Everything was new to you. You’ve had sex before, but never like this. It was both perfect and warm, healing every wound you had, and filling all the emptiness inside of you.

“I love you too, Gabriel.” You finally let yourself say it.  

The archangel opened his eyes at your confession, a half smirk pulled his lips as a single tear fell down his cheek. He kissed you deeply, as his movements began to turn slower and erratic. “I’m -” he tried to talk, the orgasm coming his way not allowing him to do so.

“Me… me too,” you whispered.

A moment later, complete and utter pleasure washed over the two of you. Making you tremble and breathe harshly in a need for oxygen. Gabriel pulled out of you, and laid down beside you, immediately grabbing you to pull you closer. You laid on top of him, tracing circles on his chest with your fingertips. There was a calm amongst the room, and a sense of security.  

“Why did you do it?” You suddenly asked after raising your head to him, knowing that he understood what you wanted to know. “I freaked out is not a valid answer,” you warned.

“I guess…” he sighed, taking a moment to really think about his answer. “ **I was afraid that you’d be afraid if I told you that I was afraid of intimacy.** ”  

You didn’t know how to react to his answer, not really knowing if he was joking. The furrow in his brows allowed you to realize he meant it, making your heart ache just a bit.

“I loved my brother, and Kali, but they hurt me…” He continued to explain, “what I feel for you it’s stronger than everything I’ve ever felt. It scared me to realize how much you mean to me.”

“Are you afraid I’ll hurt you too?” You inquired, your voice cracking a bit while doing so.

He quickly shot his eyes to you, a deep frown on his forehead. “Of course not, something inside me knows you won’t, even though _I did._ ” His amber eyes shined with sadness. “I’m not afraid of anything with you, not anymore. And again, forgive me, sugar. It was a stupid fucking reflex, and it won’t ever happen again. I promise you.”

A pout formed on your lips, as you rested your head on his chest. “I forgive you, Gabe. Something tells me you won’t do it again.”

“I won’t. I love you too much to hurt you again,” he stressed, holding you even tighter against him, and placing a sweet kiss on your lips.

“I trust you,” you sighed.

You closed your eyes to avoid thinking about anything else, allowing the warmth from his body lull you into sleep. Whether he would do it again or not was uncertain, but something made you believe.  

In him, in you. In the both of you together.  


End file.
